


Day 2: Slow and Steady

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry wants everything to be perfect, a scene from a romcom for just the two of them.  It doesn't quite go according to plan, but he can't say he's disappointed.





	Day 2: Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [exhibitionistkink](http://exhibitionistkink.tumblr.com/) for the lovely last minute artwork. Please do not steal or post the image elsewhere, I want all the credit to go to the right place!
> 
> Sorry this is not as good and smutty as the other chapters. Hopefully it still adds some sort of opening to the story though :) enjoy.

The weekends were a joy but also tiring in such a different way from the rest of the work week. Their day had been filled with family time, as per usual, and since it had been such a sunny day, most of it had been spent outside. They had tired Zuko out playing fetch and George had found it hilarious every time the ball had rolled into the bushes and Zuko had plowed right through.

They had eaten dinner together as a family and then snuggled into the couch for a Disney movie to wind down before bedtime and get in some premium cuddle time before the start of the week. Harry couldn’t be happier with his little family. George was curled up in his arms, now asleep as the credits rolled with Louis against his side and Isabelle snuggled against him. She was blinking back sleep but he knew she would still fight bedtime when they finally had to announce the inevitable. Zuko laid across his bare feet, keeping them pleasantly warm and Ziggy pressed her paws against his thigh, purring as his hand traveled over her fur in slow strokes.

Though it was family time, Harry couldn’t help but let his mind repeatedly wander back to the challenge they had committed to. Day one had started off so well and only spurred his excitement of what was to come. He had purposefully left Louis out of his plan for the night, letting him think that they would just fall into bed and do it just to cross off the day on the calendar. Harry had bigger plans, though. If they were going to do this, he didn’t want it to become a chore or feel like an obligation. Their love life had always been full of spontaneity and passion which was exactly what they had let slip away and exactly what they wanted to restore. It would take some hard work but Harry was more than up for the endeavor, pun intended.

He was finding it difficult to reign it in. It had been difficult to resist grabbing Louis when he walked by for long kiss so on most occasions he hadn’t. Every time they had caught each other’s eye they had shared a meaningful smirk and it did nothing but fuel his fire, burning him with anticipation. He had kept it in check most of the day but the ball of energy had been growing and he felt nearly ready to burst. They just had to make it through bedtime which was now upon them.

Louis always had a way with Isabelle. He was the best storyteller and book reader and often times he could at least curb the resistance with the promise of using all of his storytelling voices. Even Harry loved to listen in when he had the chance. And so it went, Louis asking Isabelle’s opinion on voices to distract her as they headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Harry turned off the power to the tv as they disappeared upstairs, relishing the quiet with one of his babies in his arms. He loved moments like this. Staring down at his little sleeping angel. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, subtly breathing in the scent of baby and letting himself relax. It was something he had always thought was exaggerated until he had babies of his own but the smell of baby really was calming.

He gently rose to his feet and made his way up to lay George down, careful not to wake him in the process. They had already changed him into his sleeper before the movie, knowing he would be out by the time it was over. He pressed another kiss to his forehead after he was settled and stared at him for another few minutes before quietly pulling the door partially shut.

Louis’ voice carried across the hall where he had Isabelle in her pajamas and already tucked into bed. She was giggling as he read to her from one of their many storybooks, of course doing all of the voices as promised. He stood by the door, leaning against the frame and fonding at his husband until Louis looked up to send him a warm smile. He returned it before turning back towards their own bedroom, knowing he still had a few more minutes to get ready for what he had been planning all day.

Earlier, when Louis had been distracted playing footie, he had scoured the house for all of the candles they had collected over the years. Even he knew this was turning out to be a little excessive but they were trying to rekindle their romance and he was pulling out all the stops. He was honestly shocked by the amount of scented candles they had acquired over their years of marriage, most of them never used.

He moved around the room, setting up all the candles big and small on every surface he could find. Candlesticks in decorative candle holders on the dresser, smaller tea lights along the bedside tables, big three wick jars on the floor a safe distance from the bed.

There hadn’t been a chance for him to slip away for rose petals like he had imagined but he had been able to find some purple flowers still blooming in the garden, even though they were on their last breath. He sprinkled the petals over the bed and then in a pathway towards the door, trying to imitate a cheesy romantic movie moment or something like that. They didn’t look as romantic as rose petals would have but given the short notice, he thought they looked quite nice. The deep colour of the wood was accented with the path laid out by the varying colours of purple and he was happy with the result. He made a mental note to remember to take a picture before they ruined it with their romantic romp.

He didn’t have much longer before Louis would be finished with his story so he rushed downstairs to the fridge to pull out the bottle of champagne they had been saving. The cork pulled out with a pop and he balanced the chilled bottle, two champagne flutes and a lighter as he made his way up the stairs. Normally not graceful on his feet, he gave himself a figurative pat on the back when he made it back to the bedroom without any mishap. He rushed back down after remembering he needed ice for the champagne. He knew they had received a nice wine chiller around the time of their wedding but now recalled retiring it’s spot from the freezer when they started buying food for four.

He pulled at his lip and while he tried to think of an alternative, Isabelle’s bright pink and purple sand bucket caught his attention from where it sat on the floor. Of course it had a large picture of Elsa on one side but it was still brand new and about the perfect size he needed. He filled it nearly halfway full of ice and, bucket swinging from the handle at the side, took the stairs back up two at a time.

The champagne bottle stood up in the plastic bucket nicely, even if it wasn’t at all fancy. He placed it on one of the beside tables, moving the candles around to make room. He opened up one of their drawers and looked through their collection of lubes, chewing on his lip as he tried to make a decision. In the end he took out several little bottles of different varieties and lined them up along the edge within easy reach. The flavoured one hadn’t produced the best results the last time they had tried it but he wasn’t sure what this evening would bring and he wanted to be prepared for all scenarios. Nothing killed the mood more than having to rustle through a bedside drawer in the heat of the moment.

Quickly, he brushed his teeth and shed his clothes, pulling on his silky pink robe and tying it loosely closed in front. He checked to make sure neither of their pets were in the room before securely closing the door and made his way around the room with the lighter, making sure not to miss any of the excessive amount of candles. They twinkled around the room as soon as he flipped off the light and they looked quite brilliant if he did say so himself. He admired his work for a moment before pouring two glasses of champagne and sipped on his own while lounging with his body stretched across the bed.

Harry looked up the moment Louis walked into the room and watched as his husband stopped dead in his tracks.

“What the fuck, Haz? It’s not like you’re about to lose your virginity,” Louis let out a laugh, shaking his head after surveying the candlelit room. Harry stuck out his bottom lip, exaggerating a pout.

“We’re trying to rekindle our sex life! I wanted to be romantic! I even broke out some champagne!” He sat up and slid off the bed, his robe falling partially open as he moved to hand Louis his own glass.

“Woah there Haz, you can’t get your bits out right away if you expect me to be a gentleman,” Louis joked, taking the glass from him with a smirk.

“Don’t make fun of meeee! I’m trying to be sweet and romantic!” he whined, trying to be serious but unable to hold back a small laugh at himself. Maybe he had gone a bit overboard but it was a cliche done right in his opinion.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry,” Louis smiled and leaned in to give him a small kiss on his lips, “It’s very romantic baby.”

Harry preened under the compliment, however sarcastic his husband may be. His sarcasm was one of the reasons he loved him, anyway.

“Good,” he leaned forward to peck Louis’ lips before taking another sip of his champagne, “Izzy asleep?”

“Yeah, finally. I had to make it through three books before she was out. George stay asleep?” Harry nodded and took another sip from his glass. The thought crossed his mind that maybe bringing up the kids in the middle of a planned seduction was one of the reasons their sex life had been almost nonexistent but he also couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it. Their kids were his everything. They always came first and on some level, ignoring their existence just to get his rocks off made him feel like a neglectful father even though he knew that wasn’t true.

“Yeah, he was out,” Harry confirmed with a nod and a fond grin. He walked over to gently close and lock the door, just in case, before setting down his glass. Taking Louis’ to set down as well, he moved his hands to rest on his hips, licking his lips as they made eye contact.

“Hi.” Louis’ voice was raspy and Harry could tell he’d pushed himself up on his toes to meet his height.

“Mi amour.” Harry grinned and gently pulled their bodies together.

“You’re gonna have to tone it down if you want me to take this seriously.” Louis giggled but wound his arms around Harry’s waist anyway, the silky fabric feeling delicate and sexy against his bare skin.

“You never take me seriously…” he said, his voice low and soft as he grinned against Louis’ lips, pressing them together in a soft kiss.

“Lies…” Louis responded, voice thick, letting Harry kiss him lazily but with a seductive purpose. It deepened naturally, soft lips knowing one another so well after so many years together. Harry’s hands moved up to cup Louis’ jaw, palms moving against the grain of his scruff that had given him beard burn on more than one occasion. He loved Louis like this, rough around the edges but soft in so many other places, demonstrated when he slid his fingers up into his hair that was left unstyled for their day at home. His style was perfect when he didn’t put too much product in it, though he also couldn’t resist him when he slicked it back either. All versions of Louis were his favourite if he was being honest.

The kiss quickly turned desperate, their chemistry never failing them when they let it flourish. Harry inched Louis back slowly towards the wall, missing slightly as Louis’ hip clipped the corner of the dresser, making the drawers rattle.

“Owww!” Louis whined, both of them giggling into each other’s mouths at the mishap. Harry slid his hand down to rub at the spot gently and mumbled apologies through his suppressed laughter.

Harry pushed him up against the wall and his hands gripped at his sides. Their kiss had become more intense as their hips began to follow, gently grinding against each other at a slow and teasing pace.

“Haz?” Louis mumbled against his mouth, “Haz do you smell th-” He was cut off mid-sentence by Harry’s girlish shriek and frantic movement.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD LOUIS DO SOMETHING!!!!” Harry continued to shriek, pointing at the dresser where they had accidentally knocked over one of the candlesticks. The small flame had caught the corner of Harry’s leather bound writing journal on fire, dark smoke curling as the edges singed.

“LOUIS FIRE!! IT’S ON FIRE!!” Harry continued to shriek and point, bouncing up and down on his toes frantically.

“Fucking shit!” Louis exclaimed, reaching forward to attempt to pat the flame out with his hand. He quickly had to withdraw his palm, swearing as he looked for a better idea.

“PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!!!” Harry, absolutely no help, continued to point. Louis grabbed one of the glasses of champagne, dumping it towards the flame but completely missing, the bubbly liquid dripping down the side of the dresser and onto the floor.

Harry grabbed the gaudy bucket of partially melted ice, champagne bottle in one hand and wielding the solidified water in the other. He tripped over Louis in the process, dumping ice water on both of them before at least partially hitting his target. The small flame went out with a hiss, a curl of smoke like a leftover birthday candle swirling upwards.

They both stood with heaving breath for a few extended moments before looking at each other and completely dissolving into laughter. Tears were running down their faces, Louis leaning back into the wall for support before sliding down to the floor and clutching at his stomach. Harry popped the cork out of the champagne bottle, barely managing to take a swig without it spraying out of his mouth. He settled down on the floor beside his husband, their laughter slowly subsiding still with watery eyes. They passed the champagne bottle back and forth between them for a while as they calmed down, wiping at their eyes and shaking their heads at themselves.

“You didn’t have to put our lives in danger for some kind of hero roleplay,” Louis smirked and took another swig straight from the bottle.

“Sooo candles in the bedroom aren’t a good idea apparently,” Harry shook his head with another small laugh of amusement, “I had good intentions!”

“I know baby,” Louis pulled him closer into his side, kissing his temple, “It was beautiful.”

Harry tilted his head to capture his lips, kissing him softly with a smile. There was still a hint of charred paper lingering in the room but it went unnoticed as Louis slid a hand under Harry’s chin, bringing him back for another kiss. It only took a few heated seconds before Harry was climbing into Louis’ lap, thighs straddling his hips and knees resting on the floor as he searched for more. They were back to where they had left off in no time, grinding against each other in deliberate motions. Harry’s robe had parted to leave him exposed, balls rubbing against Louis’ lounge pants and dick growing with attention, resting against his worn tshirt.

They separated just long enough to get Louis’ shirt over his head, Harry letting out a groan of satisfaction when his length finally touched the soft skin of his now exposed belly.

“Touch me,” he pleaded softly against his lips and he didn’t have to wait long for Louis to wrap his hand around him, stroking him with painfully slow motions. Harry loved the burn of being built up and teased, the coil inside of him winding tighter with each tortuously long stroke. He realized how much he missed having Louis’ intimate and undivided attention, choking out a sob of a moan when his thumb passed over the slick head of his cock. It made him all too aware of how his body was betraying just how affected he was, oozing out a continuous stream of precum already and they had barely even started.

“Wanna taste you,” Louis breathed out, gently pushing on his chest and then directing his body to sprawl out onto one of their rugs. He crawled towards him while maintaining eye contact and licked a long stripe from his balls up to his head before sucking just the tip into his mouth. The moan he let out vibrated through Harry’s whole body and he shivered at the sensation. Fingers dug into Louis’ soft hair on their own and he whimpered when the tip of his tongue explored his sensitive slit.

“So beautiful Harry…” Louis murmured, kissing over his laurels and slowly making his way back up his torso. “Even if you almost burned down our house.”

Harry let out a small snort of a laugh and rolled his eyes but quickly dissolved into a moan when Louis’ lips wrapped around his nipple. He traveled up his chest and across his collar bones on his way back to bring their lips together, sealing them in a gentle kiss.

“Up on the bed, love. This can’t be comfortable,” Louis patted his soft love handle twice with a smirk before sitting back on his knees. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and let out a snort when Louis got up to move around the room to blow out every last candle. It was dark but the moon was still brightly shining through the windows making it almost more romantic than before.

“Do I have flower petals stuck to my butt?” Harry asked after dropping his robe to the floor, twisting his body to look at his behind.

“I thought you were going for romance!” Louis laughed, giving his perky little bum a slap on his way to crawl up onto the bed. Harry followed and watched him wiggle out of his sweatpants.

“I don’t see you losing interest,” Harry slid a finger down Louis’ shaft still at attention, watching his breath hitch at the touch.

“Do you blame me?” he asked, gently pushing Harry back onto the mattress, “I mean… Look at you.” He let his eyes roam up and down Harry’s naked body, expression showing appreciation of the man in front of him. Louis straddled his hips, rubbing their hard cocks together while reconnecting their lips into another lazy dance. It felt nice to take their time with each other, to prioritize each other in a way that didn’t seem forced.

Louis leaned over towards the bedside drawer, letting out a small laugh when he saw the line of lube bottles already sitting out.

“A little presumptuous, don’t you think, love?” Louis teased him and grabbed the regular one in the middle.

“It’s a sex challenge, Lou, did you think we would be knitting?” Louis’ eyes sparkled with laughter and fondness as he settled his knees between his legs, tenting Harry’s knees and spreading them apart.

“We could always do that if you’d rather,” he smirked, popping open the cap to cover his fingers.

“Louieeeee,” Harry whined, pouting out his bottom lip, lifting his bum urging him to get on with it.

Louis didn’t waste more time, finger sliding between his cheeks and making a teasing circle around his hole. The whimper Harry let out almost echoed in the quiet room, always so melodic in his responsiveness in the bedroom and Louis thrived on it. He made several teasing swipes and then slowly breached his hole teasingly up to the first knuckle. It was like playing a musical instrument when he really took his time with Harry. It had been a while but it was just like riding a bicycle, it all came rushing back to him.

Harry was nearly writhing against the bed by the time Louis sunk a full finger in, hair splayed out around him like a halo and shadows rippling over his skin with his deep breathing.

“Absolutely stunning,” he murmured in a whisper, gently sneaking in a second finger on his next slow movement inside. Harry let out another needy moan and pushed against his fingers for more, both sinking fully inside. He took advantage of the depth and curled the digits upwards, only taking a moment to find Harry’s prostate, a spot more familiar to him than his own. Harry’s back arched off the bed, searching for more and Louis willing gave it to him by slipping in a third finger. He worked them in and out, spreading them apart before curling them upwards again in random patterns, making Harry squirm in front of him.

“‘M ready, please, Lou,” Harry mumbled, hands gripping handfuls of flower petals and duvet tightly.

Louis continued to gently pump his fingers in and out while grabbing the lube with his other hand. He flicked the cap open again and drizzled some directly onto his straining cock, wincing at the shock and contrast of the cold gel against his hot skin. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and pumped himself several times to distribute the lube. His lips kissed a path back up to Harry’s mouth, kissing him passionately as he wiggled his body closer and then positioned himself against his hole.

“Ready, love?” he murmured softly and opened his eyes to make sure he had Harry’s attention and permission before moving forward. Harry nodded with lust filled eyes and that was all the go ahead Louis needed.

The initial push made Harry wince just slightly but assured Louis he was okay to keep going by pulling him back down into a harsh kiss. It always burned just a little right at first but it was all about learning how to ride out the pain into the pleasure that soon replaced it.

Louis stalled once his hips were pressed flush against Harry’s cheeks, both breathing heavily into each other’s mouths as they adjusted to the feeling.

“I love you,” Louis murmured against his mouth, their kiss broken and irregular but no less intense.

“Always love you,” Harry responded, long legs coming up to wrap around Louis’ hips, encouraging him to rock forward. They were both quickly moaning as they ground against each other, the pressure of tight heat and feeling full enough to have them both quivering in each other’s arms.

“Fuuuuck,” Louis moaned out when he finally pulled out enough to slowly thrust back in. Harry’s moans matched his, their bodies so close that his hard dick rubbed against Louis’ belly with each slow thrust creating two points of agonizing friction. Large hands gripped at Louis’ biceps, fingers sure to leave bruises by the time they finished.

Harry used his legs around Louis’ hips to angle himself, the next thrust hitting his prostate straight on. He cried out, legs tightening and head thrown back, losing himself to the heat unleashing in his body.

“Right there!” he gasped out, toes curling and brows knit together, release so close he could almost taste it on his tongue. Louis’ hips snapped forward with more determination, lip bitten tightly between his teeth in concentration both from holding back his own orgasm and making sure to keep the angle for Harry.

“So close Lou…” Harry breathed out, barely able to form words coherently. They both hung in suspended silence for a few moments, breath held between them and so close to release. They had learned each other’s bodies so well the energy that bounced between them was ample communication.

Harry’s cock began to jump first, long ropes of cum painting their chests and torsos, the mess rubbing between them. Louis let out several grunts as he began to come right in the middle of Harry’s release, nearly biting through his lip as he tried to keep up the friction but still stuttering in his pace as he lost himself.

Louis collapsed heavily onto Harry, both blissed out and panting, both paralyzed from pleasure.

Harry was the first to move, a lazy hand moving to card gently through Louis’ hair. They stayed together while their breathing evened out and until Harry’s cum was beginning to feel gummy between them. Louis gently peeled himself from Harry’s chest, wincing as he slowly pulled out.

“I’ll go grab something,” he gestured to their bodies, heading to the bathroom to grab a towel or washcloth for them. Harry whistled at the wiggle of his ass, giggling to himself. Louis returned with a damp hand towel, gently wiping Harry off before doing the same with himself. Lazily, he tossed the towel towards the end of the bed with a shrug and crawled up to cuddle. They laid in silence for a while, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest, Harry’ fingers gently smoothing Louis’ hair from it’s tousled mess.

“I can’t believe you almost burned our house down,” Louis mumbled against his chest, “And then just stood there screaming about it. I can’t believe I leave you home alone all day with our children.”

“Heeey! I take care of them, you take care of me,” Harry smirked lazily, pulling gently at his hair.

“I know,” he said softly, turning his head to press a kiss into one of his swallows, “You saved us in the end. I guess. By accident.”

Harry let out a squawk of indignation and playfully wrestled Louis onto his back, pinning him down.

“Take it back! I was the hero!” he laughed, struggling to pin him down.

“You wouldn’t even have noticed until we were engulfed in flames!!” Louis used his leverage to flip Harry over onto his back, easily pinning his hands above his head. Their crotches lined up perfectly with the move and Harry immediately let his body go slack, rolling his hips up gently against him.

“We already had sex once today! Isn’t that how this challenge goes?” Louis asked with a laugh, sitting his bum down against Harry’s dick which was already perking slightly in interest.

“There’s nothing that says we can’t have sex more than once a day. We just have to have sex AT LEAST once per day. Plus I’m not saying we have to have sex,” he shrugged, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m not going to survive this month, am I?” Louis deadpanned, Harry just grinning back at him.

“You love meeee,” he said in a sing song voice.

“Unfortunately I do,” Louis gently kissed his forehead and then the tip of his nose. Their lips met next in a gentle and loving kiss, all of their true feelings communicated in that way. He pulled back with a gentle smile before continuing his kisses down. Harry closed his eyes to enjoy the attention and it felt like no inch of his skin was being neglected.

“Feels good Lou,” he hummed, body completely relaxed beneath him save for his cock which was all too ready for more ministration. The bottle of lube was a cold shock to his side when it rolled towards him but Louis was quick to snatch it up. He heard the click of the cap and wondered if he should prepare himself for the sensation of Louis playing with his overstimulated hole. It wouldn’t be the first time his husband pushed him past his breaking point and he had learned to never rule anything out when it came to them and sex.

A few minutes passed and the sensation didn’t come, goosebumps rising on his skin as he kept himself on alert. Louis’ lips lifted from his skin and he felt him wiggle around before crawling back up his body. He straddled his hips and placed his hands on his chest, grinning down at him like a cheshire cat. He popped his eyes open to smile back at him, hands rubbing gently up and down his thighs.

“Hi,” Louis said, wiggling his bum back so Harry’s dick was cradled against his crack. He reached behind himself, lifting slightly to rub the head of his cock against his hole.

“Did you….?” Harry questioned, feeling the slick of lube against his entrance.

“You had your eyes closed,” Louis smirked down at him fondly, sinking back with enough pressure for Harry’s dick to pop past the tight ring of muscle. Louis let out a low moan, eyes falling shut against the breach. His hand stroked the rest of Harry’s length, adjusting to the stretch.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moaned and planted his feet against the bed with his knees steepled. Louis’ muscular thighs were perfect for riding and he could barely contain himself as he took him in. He raised his hips slowly, sinking further into Louis’ body as he simultaneously sat down against him. They both moaned loudly, Louis’ fingers moving to intertwine with Harry’s against his thighs.

Harry began to lift his hips in a gentle motion, slowly fucking into him like they had all the time in the world and they did, really. They had both already gotten off so the urgency they had felt before was replaced with the need to just feel each other. He squeezed Louis’ fingers gently, slowly grinding together.

“Missed you baby,” Louis mumbled as he leaned forward, holding himself up on his elbows so they could kiss. “Didn’t realize how much.”

“Missed you too, Lou,” Harry agreed. His hands moved in a soothing pattern over Louis’ back, feeling the need to touch wherever possible.

They just moved together, bodies together as one as they exchanged lazy kisses and murmurs of love and affection towards each other. Harry couldn’t remember the last time they had felt to intimately close but he could tell they both needed it.

He slid a hand down Louis’ back, fingers wandering between his crack until his middle finger was resting against the place where they were connected. Louis whimpered out and Harry began to stroke his stretched hole in time with his lazy thrusts.

“Sit back for me, love,” Harry said softly, helping him to sit back against his cock. Louis shuddered slightly at the change in angle, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back with a groan. “There you go…”

With one hand, Harry wrapped his fist around Louis’ dick, alternating stroking then letting his palm slide over the head. He could tell Louis was enjoying the sensory overload but he wasn’t quite done yet. Gently, he slid the fingers of his other hand between them, maneuvering his balls until his fingertips were grazing the sensitive area between his them and his hole.

Louis’ thighs quivered at just the slight touch, a loud groan ripping out of him as soon as Harry stroked the area with a little more pressure.

“Harry… What are you-” he tried to protest weakly, cutting himself off with another moan as Harry gave the area a little more pressure. He rocked his cock forward, aiming for Louis’ prostate while caressing the spot relentlessly, concentration on his face with his lip caught between his teeth. It was just a moment before Louis’ thighs trembled visibly, stomach muscles contracting and his dick began jumping in Harry’s grip. The first few spurts gained some distance, hitting Harry’s mouth and chin before the rest fell onto his chest.

He felt proud of himself with Louis’ whole body shaking above him with just his touch, falling apart just because of him. He slid his tongue out to gather up what he could of Louis’ release from around his mouth as he grabbed his hips. He thrust deeply into Louis just a few more times before his eyes squeezed shut tightly and he was coming hard to the image of Louis falling apart.

“I love you so much,” Louis said with conviction as he connected his mouth hard with Harry’s, kissing him deeply as they held each other tightly in each other’s embrace.

“I love you too,” Harry whispered softly, kissing the tip of his nose as he pulled back.

“It’s after midnight, does this count for day two as well?” Louis asked, grinning as he lifted off and reached for the towel again.

“Of course not! That’s cheating!” Harry laughed softly, letting Louis clean him up for the second time.

“Want to go shower?” he asked as he flops down on the bed beside Harry, eyes already closed.

“Nah. Wait until morning. I’ll change the sheets,” Harry murmured, closing his eyes as well.

“Come here,” Louis mumbled, hand reaching out to gently grab at Harry.

“No, you come here,” Harry mumbled back but slid closer anyway. He rolled onto his side, reaching behind him to grab hold of Louis’ hand. “C’mere,” he slurred, Louis willingly rolling close to wrap his arms around him from behind.

“Night Haz,” Louis said softly, kissing the back of Harry’s hair gently.

“Night Lou,” he said back, feeling his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

He was still coming down, his lazy pulse surging a satisfaction through his body like a hit of heroin. Linking their fingers together, he silently thanked the universe for magazines with David Beckham on the cover. It had obviously been a sign. It was only day two but had already felt the cracks he didn’t even realize were there being repaired. He wondered briefly what would have happened had he never read that article. Would they have eventually reached a real crisis point in their marriage?

Harry of course knew that sex did not equal love but couldn’t deny how effectively skin on skin contact reinforced their bond. It was the same concept he had employed when his children were just infants. Holding them against his bare chest always seemed to be a more calming method. He felt pacified and weightless, content and warm. If nothing else came out of this challenge, he knew at the very least that feeling had been completely worth it.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face in his own little version of utopia.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the tumblr post!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/155560840262/30daysofsmut-day-2-slow-sex-slow-and-steady)


End file.
